List of current NHL broadcasters
The following is a list of current (as of 2019–20 NHL season) National Hockey League broadcasters. Regional broadcasters The following is a list of local TV and radio broadcasters for each individual team. Three teams, the Buffalo Sabres, Carolina Hurricanes and Dallas Stars, do television/radio simulcasts. Both the Montreal Canadiens and Ottawa Senators each have local English and French language broadcasts to serve their large anglophone and francophone fan bases. As a result of Rogers Communications and Bell Canada having both an ownership stake in the Toronto Maple Leafs, that team's regional English language TV broadcasts are split between Rogers' Sportsnet Ontario and Bell's TSN4. The Florida Panthers, Chicago Blackhawks, and Vegas Golden Knights all added Spanish language broadcasts to serve their Hispanic fan bases. Eastern Conference Western Conference National broadcasters Canada : Main articles: NHL on Sportsnet, List of NHL on Sportsnet commentators, and TVA Sports National television rights in Canada are held by Rogers Media. CBC Television, the previous over-the-air television broadcaster of the NHL, continues to participate in coverage to an extent: Rogers reached a deal with CBC to license the Hockey Night in Canada brand and maintain the network's traditional Saturday night games. HNIC games now airs nationally across CBC, City, and the Sportsnet channels, not split across CBC stations on a regional basis. FX Canada was originally also used to show games (usually simulcasts of all-American matchups) but has not carried regular season or playoff broadcasts since the first year of the Rogers contract. Sportsnet also airs a prime-time game of the week on Sunday nights, known as Hometown Hockey, and exclusive Wednesday night games. During the playoffs, games are split between CBC and the Sportsnet channels. Additionally, the Quebecor Media-owned TVA Sports receives French-language rights as part of another sub-licensing deal with Rogers. United States : Main articles: NHL on NBC and NHL on NBC commentators National television rights in English and Spanish languages in the United States are held by NBC. During the regular season, most national broadcasts are on NBCSN, including an exclusive Wednesday night game. From January until the end of the season, an exclusive afternoon "Game of the Week" airs on the weekend on the NBC broadcast network. The NHL Network in the U.S. also regularly airs games but primarily simulcasts of either a regional or Canadian feed. Selected games broadcast on NBCSN have syndication exclusivity instead of national exclusivity. For these games, NBCSN televises them nationally, but are blacked out in the teams' local markets in favor of the telecasts of their respective regional broadcaster. Most first round playoff games are also aired on a syndication-exclusivity basis; NBC holds national exclusivity to only a few selected first-round games, but then has it for the remaining three rounds of the playoffs. Playoff games are split between NBC, NBCSN, CNBC (during the first two rounds), and NHL Network (as an overflow channel). In 2015, USA Network also carried several first- and second-round games. In 2018, the Golf Channel was also used for some playoff games. Also, starting in 2015, Telemundo Deportes, which is NBC Sports Group's Spanish-language sports division, started to carry NHL games in Spanish until the end of the network's current contract with the league in 2021. These Spanish-language simulcasts will be aired on NBC Universo and Telemundo. International broadcasters Africa Asia - only available in Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Myanmar, Thailand, and Vietnam. Europe Latin America Oceania See also ;NHL networks * NHL Network (United States) * NHL Network (Canada) (Defunct) ;Out-of-market packages * NHL Center Ice (U.S.) * NHL Centre Ice (Canada) * National Hockey League on television References See also * NHL Center Ice (U.S.) * NHL Centre Ice (Canada) * NHL Network (United States) * NHL Network (Canada) Category:National Hockey League broadcaster